1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of erasable programmable read-only memories.
2. Prior Art
Programmable read-only memories including memories which are erasable both electrically and through the use of electromagnetic radiation are known in the prior art. One such memory is shown in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,744,036. A memory such as shown in this patent is commercially available. This memory uses p-channel floating gate devices as memory elements which are programmed through avalanche injection, and thus voltages in the order of magnitude of 30 - 40 volts are required for programming.
U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,728,695 discloses other circuits for erasable PROM's.